


Logan: the puppet and his masters (Halloween prompt)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Logan. Prompt...Logan is kidnapped by a group of "scientists" and they conduct horrible experiments on him. (This story has Logan being tortured both physically and physiologically) will Logan survive and escape or will he die?
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 3





	Logan: the puppet and his masters (Halloween prompt)

request by: **SpookyScarySkeleton** (over on archiveofourown)

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

logan was a simple boy, he grew up with lovely parents that loved him. he always enjoyed his study as well and was quite bright. he secluded his self from everyone though. he seemed to be the 'perfect' human in everyone's eyes that met him... which is why he was the target.

when logan was 20 he applied for a job with some local scientists since he had always enjoyed that. the study was on the effect torcher had on people. when logan got his acceptance latter he jumped with joy... but that joy didn't last long

this lead to where logan was now. when he carved at the meeting sight he was knocked cleared across the head. he had woken up tied to a chair, gag in mouth and blindfolded. he tried to get out of the chair but it was no use. he was too tightly lockdown to the chair. he started to think about what this could mean for him... he didn't understand he had sighed up to help oversee the experiment... not partake in it. 

logan had been struggling for a while when he heard footsteps approaching "finally, your awake" a deep and cracking voice said. logan could hear the smile on his face. logan tried to get away from the approaching man... 

logan couldn't get away though. logan heard a crack and when limp "let's see how mister perfect deals with this then" logan could still feel the smile there face, though he guessed it was more of a grin or an evil grin on his face... then the pain came.

"no ones coming for you," their kidnapper said. logan had been beaten. he could feel where the whip had hit his skin and it burned. logan had lost count of the days and hour. he knew he had been here about a week. but he didn't know anything else.

alone with the torcher, that always charged it went from whipping him to drugging him enough to knock him out... but when he worked up he was strapped to something and when they sensed he was awake they did something to him. from cutting him to just making sounds to see him flinch, there was also the psychological abuse they did. they always found something new in logans life to bring down... they started with his parent's death. saying how it was all logans fault. that is he wasn't so 'perfect' them his parents would still be alive and well. that everyone would have been better if he never lived.

logan sat there, a lifeless husk of the man he once was... logan was broken but one day he was finally let free from all the bonds... he took the gag and blindfold off and looked around. he was in a dark room... the only thing viable was a knife.... and logan knew what he had to do...

** _________ **

"suicide text 3 Compleat... result: death cause: torcher from a stranger for two months" the man smirked "bring the suicidal one in next, let's see if their life can be turned away from that"


End file.
